


falling into orbit

by abeillle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeillle/pseuds/abeillle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they go to the beach together, it snows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling into orbit

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution towards femslash february.

The first time they go to the beach together, it snows.

“This is stupid,” says Kageyama. “You’re supposed to go the beach when you can actually swim.”

Tsukishima thinks, _sorry, I didn’t know aquatic activities were mandatory on dates with your highness_ , but she keeps the thought to herself. There’s a light at the end of this tunnel, which is that tonight is a one-time performance, courtesy of Hinata Shoyou. Afterwards, she’ll resign herself to never speaking to Kageyama again.

“Well, you’re _supposed_ to go on dates with people you actually like, but here we are,” she says instead. It’s not much better, in terms of optimism. It’s also not very true. Kageyama scowls and walks faster, as if ignoring Tsukishima will make her disappear.

Tsukishima watches Kageyama’s walk turn into a jog, then again into a sprint. It’s nearing sunset and she’s a streak of colour against the muted pink landscape and the thin layer of snow dusting the sand. Tsukishima is secretly and endlessly fascinated with the perpetual motion that seems to power Kageyama, not what causes her to run but what causes her to keep running. Sometimes she thinks that interaction between them was a mistake; that Kageyama is something to be studied from afar.

The beach is empty, save for her and Kageyama. Tsukishima had thought it would be romantic; instead it almost feels melancholy. How typical, for the two of them. 

She catches up with Kageyama a quarter hour later, right by the shoreline. Tsukishima’s shoes crunch in the sand as she walks over. Kageyama looks up, and makes eye contact without speaking. She’s bent over, her hands gripping her thighs, jacket abandoned on the ground. Her breath is loud. Her cheeks are a bit blotchy and pink, but the rest of her face is pale and composed. Tsukishima wishes Kageyama wasn’t so attractive; it would make her life a bit easier.

There are snowflakes melting into her hair, she notices. There is a snowflake melting onto her mouth.

Kageyama says, not without anger, “I don’t know why you agreed to this. It’s not like you like me, or something.”

She says the last part almost like a question, but Tsukishima does not bother to correct her. Kageyama is very pretty, and oddly inspiring, and it’s almost a shame that their personalities clash the way they do. She doesn’t want to change. She doesn’t want Kageyama to change, either. She wants the thing between the two of them to align itself, so that they can stay in each other’s orbits without crashing.

“Stupid dumbass Hinata, I’m gonna kick her ass,” continues Kageyama. “She always has to poke her nose into my business. And now she’s set us up. I shouldn’t have told her anything.”

“About what? How you’re hopelessly in love with me?”

Kageyama looks down, scrunching up her face. “No!” she says, “I don’t know. Why are you even asking me?”

“Who else would I ask? That’s as good as a confession, coming from you.”

“It is not!” she snaps. “Just because you say someone’s hot one time doesn’t mean-” she falters and trails off, face heating up.

Because she fights dirty, Tsukishima says: “Aww, the Queen has a crush.”

“What,” says Kageyama, as if she’s asking for a fight. “Like you don’t?”

“Shut up,” mutters Tsukishima, and meets her halfway.

\--- 

The second time they visit the beach together is a few years down the line, the midnight after their graduation.

Tsukishima imagines the younger versions of themselves; the Tsukishima who was apathetic, the Kageyama who was angry. They seem so far away now, stuck in their snowglobe. Tonight the air is warm and promising. Everything seems … right.

Kageyama grabs for her hand. Tsukishima has to bite down on a smile, even after three years. They hold hands and wait for their eyes to get used to the dark, the beach unfurling itself with an exhale of salt and the chirp of cicadas.

“I brought a volleyball, if you want to play,” ventures Kageyama.

Tsukishima huffs. “You love volleyball more than me.”

Kageyama sputters before realizing it was a joke, then squeezes Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima feels content. There is something exhilarating in the process of two negatives making a positive, and that is what they do: they make each other better.

“I want to go swimming,” says Kageyama. “You know. How we didn’t get to on our first date.” She looks abashed.

No, Tsukishima decides, she looks beautiful. There’s enough moonlight to illuminate her pale skin and dark hair, enough light to see her long legs and pretty eyes. She thinks of another three years, maybe by then she’ll be able to say it all to Kageyama out loud.

Kageyama nudges Tsukishima’s side, perfectly unaware of her quintessential beauty. “Swimming?” She asks hopefully.

“Fine, dumbass,” concedes Tsukishima, though she ruins it by smiling. “We don’t even have our bathing suits.”

Kageyama grins, unconcerned, and runs towards the water. This time, Tsukishima is right behind her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't bother my beta readers with something so short. I hope to write more about Tsukkikage girls in the near future. Comments/criticism are always appreciated! You can find me on [ tumblr. ](http://www.icepuncher.tumblr.com)


End file.
